FP - April, 2398
This page chronicles posts #9201-9320 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2398. *FP - March, 2398 *FP - May, 2398 Earth Plots First Week NRR’BT MADDIX is floored when his biological mother M’PLE shows up, wishing to be in her sons life. Unaccustomed to the Caitian ways, however and Nrr’by is hesitant to do anything related to his biological family. Second Week NRR’BT MADDIX seeks out his mother, CADENCE MADDIX telling her about his biological mother coming to see him. She encourages him to make his own choices and then gives him dating advice when he admits to liking Sam again. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE decides to visit with NRR’BT, finding out about his mother too before just discussing their friendship in general. ANNA-ALEENA THAY and UNA-KORAN JATAR are getting busy when they find a spare moment, but the session is interrupted with Anna’s newly acquired narcolepsy. Unsure what to do, Jatar just finishes and goes about his business. ANNA wakes up in Jatar’s bed several hours later, only to run into HAYDEN LIU who has a lot to share with her about her opinions. They get into an argument but in the end call a truce for the sake of everyone in the family. Third Week SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and NRR’BT MADDIX are starting to be better friends when he confesses to her that he wants to date again. She is hesitant, but agrees after she makes it clear they don’t have to be committed for the rest of their lives. ANNA-ALEENA THAY contacts N’LANI LIU about being friends, hoping to learn more about her relationship with Hayden. Lani is hesitant to say anything bad, but does agree to start running more with Anna to get out and do more things. ZRUI DORR finally confesses to EBEN DORR about her relationship to Ferran. Her father is upset that his babies are all getting more interested in sex, but as she is being safe about it can only be supportive. ANNA goes back home, only to have another sleep attack. She wakes up with DENORIAN there and discusses her relationship with Jatar, as well as the situation with Abbott. Fourth Week Getting back into the swing of things, MERIK EVEK contacts SOLIS ZAYN VONDREHLE about a message left before. Zayn explains that he is looking into genetic manipulation for mPeople or half mPeople. Merik declines, explaining he wouldn’t want it getting into the wrong hands. FERRAN RON’IK has hopes of meeting the Dorr family, but that is stopped short when NARYANNA DORR finds out about the relationship and warns him to stay away from her daughter. UNA-KORAN JATAR runs into SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE as she is being harassed by someone else from the press. He saves her and in return is given interesting information about a prof at school who is giving drugs to students. EBEN DORR and ZURI DORR get home to an angry NARYANNA who yells about keeping their daughters relationship from her. Eben is apologetic but still trusting of the young Napean man. ELLIANA DHAJA arrives to Earth for BENJAMIN WOLFE’s convocation and graduation dance. She arrives to his dorm as he is packing and they make plans for lunch. Cardassia Plots First Week ZETERI DAMAR meets with her mother ASHTA INDUS for lunch, telling her about their coupling for the first time. Ashta is worried for her daughter, offering outs when she can before they decide to have mom-daughter days out. Second Week AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI INDUS continue to have sex now that cherry is broken. Still, Zeteri is feeling ill and throws up, leaving Aarix to display warmer behaviour than usual to his wife. The next day, ZETERI and RETAL INDUS go to the doctor so she can find out why she is ill. She finds out she is pregnant with twin boys and has a panic attack. AARIX comes in, shocked at the scene before they get into an argument but are able to at least make headway and settle it. ZETERI invites her mother, ASHTA INDUS over to the apartment for lunch, confessing to her she is pregnant. Upset at the situation, she reminds her daughter she could always run away. SUNI DAMAR calls LANA DAMAR from Vulcan, wishing to speak with her family and know they’re okay. She is horrified to find out that Aimi now has to marry the Kazon, but continues to stay hidden. Third Week AARIX DAMAR is excited to share his pending fatherhood with LANA DAMAR. She is not as impressed, getting jealous as she questions is the babies are really his! AARIX returns home with baby booties for his expectant twins. ZETERI DAMAR is shocked, but the sweet gesture allows her to open up more. In the Bern home, LANA keeps up with her wiles to convince CELAR BERN to get married. Working her magic, she is able to get the wedding moved up to July. Fourth Week GWENI DAMAR is happy to start planning weddings and meet with her future son-in-law CELAR BERN. She happy dotes on him but then gets upset that none of her babies are having babies and how important they are to her. AIMI DAMAR is over at the Bern residence to hang out with her sister LANA DAMAR. The Cybelean explains her woes at being married off to the Kazon now when she had a lover of her own already. SUNI DAMAR then decides to contact Lana, prompting Aimi to find out and blows the whistle. KEGEN DAMAR goes into action to find out where Suni is now they have a starting point. He tells CELAR about the incident, the Cadet being in shock, but willing to help how he is able. CELAR goes to LANA in the Summer house and finds out she has nothing to do with the escape but was planning on helping her with some money. KEGEN, finally having an idea where Suni is, tells QUESTA DAMAR all the news he is able before heading off for Vulcan. Bajor Plots First Week SOLIS CASSICA runs into SKARAH who is no attending her highschool for some remedial classes. They talk about some of her stresses and over emphasis on what other people think before smoking some weed in the woods. Fourth Week LAUREN UNA is walking home when she comes across Terin’s old friend HALDO MICHA. He is nicer to her now and invites the girl to a party at a friends house, under the guise he wants things to work out between them. Unsure, Lauren still accepts, willing to go for a short time. Vulcan Plots Fourth Week SUNI admits to TORAL DAMAR about her communications to Lana. He is furious that she would risk them for an uncaring family and they make a move to leave Vulcan that morning for somewhere safer. #04 April, 2398 #04 April, 2398 #04 April, 2398